GargoylesInuyasha CrossoverTogether forever
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Kagome decides to go to her own time and Inuyasha follows Xanotos finds out the time traveling secret, Owen finds out about the Shikon Jewel. THey kidnap Inuyasha and co. THen Kagome's mom adopts someone. THis is for those who watch Inuyasha and Gargoyles
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, I don't Own Inuyasha. I own Chandani.  
  
A/N: I choose the name Chandani because it means light of the moon.  
  
Sesshomaru and Demona would be great together but they're not paired up in this story.  
  
Charactors:  
  
Goliath - Leader of Gargoyles Clan. He is a very serious character and naïve to many modern ways  
  
Elisa - Friend of the Gargoyles Clan, serious, and takes many things literally  
  
Brooklyn - Acts like your average eighteen year old. He is the second in command of the Gargoyles clan  
  
Lexington - Gargoyles Nerd, smart when it comes to human technology  
  
Broadway - fat. Eats a lot. And is a bit stupid and stubborn  
  
Bronx - dog gargoyle  
  
Xanotos - Schemer and a rich millionaire, wants to be immortal  
  
Owen - A human with barely any emotions  
  
Puck - Owen's true form, he is a fey  
  
Titania - Queen of the Feys  
  
Oberon - King of the Feys  
  
Chandani - made up charactors  
  
Inuyasha Charactors - I think you would know them so I won't post them  
  
Need to know just a tiny bit of Inuyasha and Gargoyles to read this story and enjoy it fully.  
  
Please go light on the flames ;)  
  
Now for the story.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to my time, to get some stuff, I'll be back in an hour," Kagome said.  
  
"Feh, I'm coming with you then," Inuyasha said. Both of them came out of the well and bang, both of them were unconscious. They both awakened in a big dining room.  
  
"Feh, where the fucking hell am I, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking around at a modernized castle.  
  
"Inuyasha we're in my time, but not in Tokyo," a nervous Kagome replied.  
  
"Welcome to modern Manhattan, I am David Xanotos, and this is Owen Burnett," Xanotos said, walking towards them.  
  
"This Owen Guy, he's not human I can smell magic in him!" Inuyasha whispered. "And I smell other non-human things here too, and they aren't youkia!"  
  
"Mr. Xanotos, I've heard of you, you're the richest man in America!" Kagome said. "What do you want with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I just wanted to learn about how you travel through time, and as for the dog, I wanted to put him to study,"  
  
"My fucking tetsusaiga is gone!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Kagome said, "What did you do with it Xanotos!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh this thing?" he asked holding the sword. Inuyasha grabbed it from him.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Xanotos, as for putting him for study and the time traveling, you damn will not!" Kagome yelled. She kicked Xanotos in the shins and ran, Inuyasha followed.  
  
"This is the last time I'm coming to your time," Inuyasha said. They ran to an elevator. Inuyasha went in with Kagome. Inuyasha didn't like this weird feeling of going up. They ran into a balcony.  
  
"Oh shit! This is so high!" Kagome said.  
  
"Goliath, it looks like we have company," Brooklyn said from a higher part of the castle.  
  
"Kagome, I hear someone, and I smell something weird, and it's neither human nor demon!" Inuyasha said. Then, Goliath landed in front of them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran behind him, staring at the gargoyle in fear. "In this time, myths and legends stay myths and legends!" Kagome said.  
  
"Stay back, Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling out his tetsusaiga.  
  
"We are not a threat, we just want to know who you are and why you're here," Goliath said.  
  
"Some bastard named Xanotos brought us here and is trying to put us for study and travel time," Inuyasha said. Angela then flew down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angela, who are you?" she asked.  
  
"She's beautiful," Kagome said shaking her hand. "I'm Kagome," she answered.  
  
"I will have a talk with Xanotos, then," Goliath said, storming into the dining hall.  
  
"XANTOS!" he yelled, "Why would you kidnap a girl and boy like this!"  
  
"The boy is a demon and the girl can travel through time, I just merely wanted to learn more about them," Xanotos said.  
  
"This is wrong Xanotos," Goliath said and ran back to the two new people.  
  
"Where's Kagome," Shippou said.  
  
"I don't know, they should be back by now, it's been a whole day!" Sango answered.  
  
"Maybe we should go and see," Miroku said groping at her. SLAP!  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled. They went through the well. THUD! They were knocked unconscious.  
  
"We have three new comers now Owen, aren't we lucky," Xanotos said walking towards them.  
  
"Another demon, a Buddhist Monk, and a regular human or should I say demon exterminator,"  
  
"Who are you, my friend," Miroku asked. Then he saw a red headed girl with a patch on her eye walk in. He ran to her, held her hand and asked is famous question, "Hello milady, you must be at least half youkia or something, but will you bear my child," SLAP!! "You perverted asshole; I thought you were a man of religion!" Fox yelled.  
  
Xanotos got angry and pointed his gun at him. "What is this contraption," Miroku asked looking at it. He dropped it and smashed it with his staff.  
  
"Sango, it's about time we started to run," he said. He picked up Shippou, grabbed Sango's hand and ran through the hall until they ran into a tall dark bat like creature with wings.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Miroku yelled, "DEEEMOON!"  
  
"I am Goliath, we are no demon we are gargoyle, do not fear u-" But Sango already took out her boomerang and whacked him on the head, he fell unconscious. 


	2. Chapter two

"I smell Kagome, and Inuyasha," Shippou said.  
"Where, Shippou," Sango asked.  
"Up," he answered.  
They ran and ran until they found stairs, they ran up the stairs and found themselves on a balcony.  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Where are we?" she asked.  
"America, my time," Kagome said.  
"There are demons here," Sango said. "Bigger, weird looking and stronger,"  
"They're gargoyles," Kagome answered.  
"Sango was very good, she knocked out the one called Goliath," Shippou said.  
"Father!" Angela yelled and ran to get him. Bronx ran out to Inuyasha.  
"Gruff, Gruff!" Bronx said.  
"Gruff ruff, grrrrrrr!" Inuyasha replied. Translation: "I am not a gargoyle, I'm a half dog demon!" Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou just stared.  
"Inuyasha, you can speak dog?" Kagome asked.  
"Did it ever occur to you that I am a dog demon?" Inuyasha replied.  
"Gruff, ruff!" Bronx then said.  
"That fucking creature just told me to fuck off!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then he ran off after the dog.  
"Hey look, someone's attacking Bronx," Broadway said.  
"Let's get him!" Lexington replied. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington surrounded Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally caught up to him.  
"What do you want, wench," Inuyasha replied.  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the floor. "As for you three, leave Inuyasha alone!"  
"Whoa, yes ma'am," Broadway said.  
"Goliath?" a woman in a red jacket came in. She first saw Shippou. "Oh my gosh, Xanotos made another mutate!" she said.  
"Mutate?" Shippou asked Inuyasha stood protectively beside Shippou.  
"Two mutates!" Elisa said.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, lady," Inuyasha asked.  
"No, No, no, miss, they're youkia," Kagome said.  
"Youkia? Oh, you mean demons?" Elisa pulled out her gun.  
"NO!" Kagome yelled and grabbed the gun she threw out down the balcony.  
"Why did you do that?" Elisa asked, getting angry.  
"Why would you kill an innocent!" Kagome shot back. Goliath came in and so did Angela.  
"Elisa, Xanotos is at it again, he kidnapped those two," Goliath said.  
"And them," Inuyasha pointed to Miroku, Sango and Shippou.  
"Hello milady, your so beautiful," Miroku went up to Elisa. "This evil person has given me a curse that will take my life soon and I was wondering you would do the honor of bearing my child," SLAP!  
"What was that for?" Goliath asked.  
"Never mind," Elisa replied. Sango slapped her forehead.  
"Oh, Kami, Inuyasha, the jewel shards are gone!" Kagome said looking to her neck.  
"That's it, I'm going to kill this Xanotos guy!"  
"No, wait, Inuyasha, in this times you can't just go around killing evil people," Kagome ran after him. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
"What the hell was that for bitch," Inuyasha demanded.  
"I sense the shard," Kagome replied. "It's on that Owen guy," Kagome said, seeing Owen standing in the dining room. Inuyasha ran to him.  
"Hand over the Shikon Shards!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm afraid I can't, sir, you see with it, I can become." he spun around. "PUCK!" he yelled.  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, "And now you'll become fucking rust on my sword, Puck!" 


	3. chapter three

Inuyasha said pulling out his tetsusaiga.  
"Ah, what's a little dog got compared to a fey,"  
"SOUL SHATTERING IRON CLAW!" Puck was now in two pieces and turned into Owen.  
"I understand, here's the shards, sir,"  
"Stupid fey, that's better" Inuyasha said.  
"I really want to go back to our time now," Shippou said.  
"I do too," Kagome whispered.  
"XANOTOS! THIS IS NOT RIGHT INTERFERING WITH THEM, YOU COULD MESS UP TIME! SEND THEM BACK!" Goliath yelled to Xanotos. His iron clan came out. Goliath and his clan started fighting them. "Inuyasha, you can fight the metal thingies," Kagome said. Inuyasha uses one swipe from the tetsusaiga and they all in pieces, melted.  
"Xanotos this really isn't right, you know, send them back please," Fox said to Xanotos.  
"Listen, I've waited for this moment for a long time, and I won't have you ruining it!" Xanotos said as he pushed Fox out the window she fell and fell. Brooklyn jumped and caught her.  
"Thanks Brooklyn," Fox said. "Brooklyn?" Fox asked.  
"Yes, Fox," Brooklyn asked.  
"Can you put me down on the sidewalk, I'd like to go somewhere," Fox asked. Brooklyn let her go downstairs.  
  
"Mother, Titiana!" Fox called she appeared. "Xanotos is at it again,"  
  
LATER ON  
  
Titania appeared in front of Xanotos. "Xanotos, you are to be punished for these actions, this could harm Alex," Titania said.  
"You are to be servant of Naraku and as for you Owen, stealing from a mere priestess to get back your form, you shall be sent to be a servant of Dominique Destine!" There was a flash and those two disappeared.  
"Now, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou, all of you need to get back to where you were, but I must tell you something, Kagome," Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou were sent to the Shrine in front of the well. "Yes?" Kagome asked.  
"All the papers and forms you humans need are with your parents, they will adopt a girl, please send her to the feudal era and welcome her to your family, she's part angel part demon, orphaned because of some evil dog demon," Titania disappeared and Kagome was sent to the shrine where she met Inuyasha and co.  
"What did that strange fey say?" Inuyasha asked.  
"We'll probably have a new member to the gang," Kagome replied and they went back to Sengoku Jedai. Kagome just went inside and her mom said, "Kagome, I adopted a girl to this family, she was an Orphan of India. Her name is Chandani and I think she has some abilities if you know what I mean,"  
"Hi, Chandani, I'm Kagome," Kagome said shaking her hand. She saw that this girl hand long dark brown hair, and was wearing a long flaring skirt with embroidery on it and a long piece of matching cloth wrapped around and goes over her shirt. It was a sari.  
"Hallo, Kagome, nice to meet you," she said with an accent. Shaking Kagome's hand. They both walked outside to the back yard.  
"So you're a half angel and demon," Kagome said.  
"Yes, I have destiny, you no see me much Sengoku Jedai," Chandani replied. I guess she didn't know how to speak that language well enough yet.  
"I guess we should go then," Kagome said. Chandani nodded. They went into the well and out and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
"Chandani, this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou," Chandani shook their hands. "N-nice to meet you," she said still in that accent. "Sorry don't speak language well," she said. "Kaede?"  
"We'll take you to Kaede's then," Kagome said. They walked for a few minutes.  
"Namaste, Kaede," Chandani said.  
"Hey, wasn't expecting ye so soon," Kaede replied. Kaede handed Chandani a bag and said, "Okay well, I guess you're ready to go so," Chandani nodded and ran off into the woods.  
"Kagome, your time is weird," Sango said. "I don't think I'll be coming back their soon,"  
"Neither will I," Kagome agreed.  
"Good, so now lets go find some shards," Inuyasha said.  
"That girl, who dressed weird, she was beautiful," Miroku said.  
"Miroku, don't even think about it," Sango said adjusting her boomerang. Inuyasha and co. walked off in search for Jewel Shards.  
  
"Oh not again, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.  
"Hello, once again, younger brother, give me the tetsusaiga,"  
"Kagome, run!" Inuyasha said, pulling out his tetsusaiga. He searched for the wind (I forgot what it's called) thingy. He found it and kept swiping at Sesshomaru. But it was weakly because the tetsusaiga got heavy. Sesshomaru flew off and ran off, no lacking his arm again. He landed in the woods when a big spider demon followed. It chased Rin very fast. IT landed on top of her and stuck it's fangs into her. Then it did the same to Jaken. Sesshomaru lost so much blood that he sat on the floor. Chandani watched from afar. She walked up to Rin. She put her hands over the wound and blue lights appeared on the wound. Sesshomaru saw that this strange girl was healing Rin. 


	4. chapter four

her. But then she did Jaken, now very weak, she crouched down to Sesshomaru.  
"Ma-master, are you going to live?" Jaken asked. Chandani nodded and went to Sesshomaru. She put her hand to the place where his arm was gone, it healed and an arm grew back. Then she went to the other wounds and he was healed completely. Then she fell to the ground beside him and fainted from using so much energy.  
"My lord, what are you going to do?" Jaken asked, when Sesshomaru walked up to her. He picked her up and walked continued to walk. They all got onto that (not sure what it's called) dragon thingy and rode back to Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
Chandani awakened to find herself in a bed. The sheets were of silk and the room was quite big. Jaken stood beside her.  
"You're finally awake, Sesshomaru-sama says that you can bathe in the springs and then meet him at the dining room for dinner with Rin, let me escort you to the springs," Jaken said. Chandani just gave him a blank stare and just sat there.  
"Come on," Jaken said. Chandani understood come on. She followed him to the springs.  
"B-bathe, ri-right?" Chandani asked. Jaken just stared.  
"Yes," Jaken said and walked out. Chandani took off her sari, put it outside of the water, and then went in. There was a knock on the door. It opened. A woman servant came in.  
"I'm just taking your clothes to wash them, Lord Sesshomaru says you may wear this Kimono, you're lucky, it was his mothers," Chandani gave that blank stare at the woman. She understood it a little. She got out and dressed herself. She put on the blue, silky kimono and tied it with the purple sash. She brushed her long hair and wiped her glasses. Then a green woman appeared, it was Titania.  
"You are close to the murderer of your family, you're only here to change the fact that he murdered them, understand? As for the language problem, it is now solved," Titania disappeared. She opened the door and looked for someone to take her to the dining room. "You finished your bath quickly," a female servant said. "Come on let's go," Chandani followed. Sesshomaru sat there with no plate in front of him. Rin sat on one side and Jaken sat beside Rin. Chandani was told to sit on the other side of Sesshomaru. Chandani sat down and looked at everyone and then at the food. It was Sushi, rice was in the other plate. Chandani was a vegetarian. Sesshomaru just looked at her. Chandani a bit nervous looked back.  
"Thank you, for healing Rin and Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Chandani looked out the window to see the sun was just about to set. The new moon was to come out today, she would look youkia.  
"Eh, welcome?" Chandani replied. But then realized that she new other words.  
"What kind of youkia are you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Half youkia and half angel," Chandani answered and started eating the rice.  
"Are you Rin's new Okasan?" Rin asked.  
"Nay, I am Chandani," Chandani replied. "What Okasan?"  
"Mother," Sesshomaru said.  
"I am no one's mother," Chandani said.  
"Why, did you heal me?" Sesshomaru asked. 


	5. chapter five

Chandani was getting weak from using so much of her energy on  
"Because you were hurt," Chandani replied. She finished the rice and pushed the plates away.  
"Why aren't you eating the Sushi?" Jaken asked. "You'll offend Lord Sesshomaru.  
"Is this Sushi?" Chandani pointed to the cylinder piece of food.  
"Yes, it is," Jaken replied.  
"I am vegetarian, I eat no meet," Chandani said. Chandani looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. Her hair started turning white and her nails became claws. There was a crescent moon on her forehead and stripes on her cheeks. Fangs came out and her ears grew pointy. Sesshomaru just watched.  
"That moon symbolizes being a Lord or Lady, what are you ruling," Sesshomaru asked.  
"Are you lord?" Chandani asked.  
"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands,"  
"Inu Youkia?" Chandani asked.  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said. Chandani said surprised. She turned and ran as memories came back, she remembered faintly of what the murder looked like, a huge white dog, maybe it had a human form. Maybe it was him.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, why'd you make Chandani-san go way?" Rin asked.  
"Stay here, Rin, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded and followed Chandani.  
"Where are you running off to," Sesshomaru said and appeared right in front of her. "And why are you crying," 'Okay, this is him from the past, he did not murder anyone just yet,' Chandani thought. 'Wait, I healed the murderer, does that mean that it's my fault they died? Maybe I can change it, I'll make it so he didn't murder my parents, my siblings. What do I tell him,'  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said. He pulled off the glasses from her face. "What are these?" he asked.  
"Glasses, I can't see without them," Chandani said. Sesshomaru put them on but quickly took them off and gave them to her.  
"Now tell me, what are you the ruler of,"  
"Me land were taken at some war in future, I was just a child at the time, I've kind of lost trust in Inu Youkias because one of them killed my parents and sibling and left me for the villagers to kill, but Lady Titania of Avalon sent I here to live and change that,"  
"That's awful, for healing us, I shall get your vengeance for you, who did it?" Sesshomaru asked. Chandani just gave him a blank stare.  
"I only know that it was a big demon dog!" Chandani said and she disappeared. Sesshomaru couldn't smell her but Chandani was really invisible. She followed Sesshomaru and Rin could still see her. That was because little kids could see an invisible angel.  
"Sesshomaru, why isn't Chandani sitting with us?" Rin asked.  
"Chandani went home," Sesshomaru said.  
"No, she's right there," Rin said pointing to an invisible Chandani.  
'Stupid little humans and their imaginations,' Thought Sesshomaru. Then, Titania appeared.  
"What do you want," Sesshomaru said.  
"Chandani, why have you saved the life of this murderer, you should know that it was him," Titania said looking at Chandani. Sesshomaru still didn't see her. "Don't tell Oberon, he doesn't deserve to die, he's taking care of an orphan girl, and-" Sesshomaru could hear her.  
"As you wish, child, but you will have to live with whatever happens when the past and present meet up, you will have to live with it," Titania said.  
"Their lives are worth more than mine," Chandani whispered, but Sesshomaru still heard. As if on cue, Lord Oberon appeared.  
"Okay, I'll just finish this quick so I can leave," Oberon said, green translucent smoke came through from Oberon's body aiming for Sesshomaru. Chandani ran and blocked it and fell to the table with a bang and turned visible. She was unconscious. 


	6. chapter six

"Oberon, my husband, I told you not to come," Titania said and they both disappeared.  
"This hanyou just risked her life for me," Sesshomaru said, surprised. Chandani woke up and got off the table.  
"Why did you just risk your life for me when I killed your family?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Rin," Chandani replied and got off the table. "Now, I think I should be leaving, I'll go join up with my new step sister,"  
"What is a step sister?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Sister of no blood," Chandani said. Sesshomaru just looked at her. "What?" Chandani asked.  
"You care for this sister when she doesn't even share your blood?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Years after my parents died I was sent to live with a human family in Japan, they adopted me," Chandani explained. And with that she disappeared for real. She was just an orb moving so fast she was invisible. She closed her eyes and sensed Kagome and flew beside her, slowed down and became a blur of light and then was Chandani again.  
"Hello Kagome, Lady Titania gave me proper speech!" Chandani said happily.  
"That's great," Kagome said. "Are you going to join us?"  
"Happily," Chandani replied. They kept walking. "So where is er are we going?"  
"We're going to the next village to find out of any rumors of the Shikon Jewel," Sango answered.  
"You know what," Chandani said, stopping, "I'll catch up to you, I just want to look around for a while,"  
"Good, now bye!" Inuyasha said.  
Chandani turns into an orb again sensing something evil many miles away, she appears in a hut where he sees a man with long hair sitting and meditating. He smells of Miasma, but it doesn't have that much affect on an angel. She walks inside, still invisible and just looks at him. She senses strong evil. His eyes still closed he opens his mouth to speak.  
"I see you there, Chandani," he says.  
Chandani grabs his shards and orbs out of there with lightening speed. She runs to Kagome and gives her the shards.  
"Where'd you get these?" she asked.  
"I just gave a visit to Naraku," Chandani answered, "Miasma never affects an angel," she said.  
"He'll be coming," Miroku said.  
"We just need one more person on our team and then we'll be ready to fight him," Chandani said. "But for now, he won't be able to see us, or hear us or sense us, with the spell," Chandani orbed her way to Sesshomaru's castle but stopped when she smelt blood in a village. She orbed herself beside a wounded person. Blood covered her completely. Villagers with weapons surrounded them. She picked up the bloody body and orbed herself on a high tree branch. She healed the person and realized the demon like characteristics. She was about sixteen, and she had white hair and dog ears, looked a little bit like Inuyasha. She wore a purple and blue kimono.  
"Thanks for saving me," she said and awakened.  
"Not a problem," Chandani replied, "I'm Chandani, you are?"  
"Taisho," she answered.  
"You look a lot like Inuyasha, you two related?" Chandani asked. 


	7. chapter seven

"Nah, I've heard of him but that's about it," Taisho replied.  
"Why were you being attacked?" Chandani asked.  
"Being a hanyou, the usual," Taisho said.  
"I must be leaving now, there's a farm by the mountains, I think you'd be better off there," Chandani said.  
"Okay, but how do you know?" Taisho asked.  
"Half angel, the gods tell me and I just help the people get to their destinys," Chandani replied.  
Chandani orbed off and took a break in the forest. She just sat down for a few minutes when she sensed someone coming, Sesshomaru.  
"What is it that you want," Chandani said, still having her eyes closed.  
"Chandani-san, Rin want you to be Okasan," Rin said running to her. Chandani looked at Sesshomaru. Then Chandani sensed something coming.  
"Another demon is near," Sesshomaru said. Then from behind Sesshomaru came another Sesshomaru.  
"Sess-Sesshomaru?" Chandani asked looking at the two.  
"Both the Lords of Avalon and your family believed that it was him who killed your family, but it was I who did," his voice was a little bit deeper than Sesshomaru's. His eyes turned red and he became a dog.  
"It was you," Chandani said, her eyes turning red. 'No, I don't believe in killing,' a voice told her in her head. 'But vengeance must be served, I'm not just an angel, I'm a demon too!' another voice said. Chandani went with the second on. Poison dripped from her claws and she scratched this imposter. He changed into a man with long dark hair.  
"And who might you be?" Chandani asked. The real Sesshomaru watched and Rin just stood next to him.  
"Many years after this time, I killed Sesshomaru and took over, staying in his form, then I took over your lands many years after that, still being Sesshomaru," he said.  
"You sick bastard!" Chandani yelled and then put her hand to her mouth.  
"Your actually starting to use your demon side, the miasma should affect you now," he said. And a mass of miasma surrounded her. 'Stay calm, be an angel,' Chandani thought. She orbed herself right out of the miasma and stayed invisible.  
"Tell me who you are truly?" Chandani asked.  
"I'm Naraku since you took my Shikon shards, my past self let me borrow his,"  
"How are you getting to different times?" Chandani asked and then saw the Phoenix Gate drop out of his clothes. She grabbed it and said the spell, "Deslagrate muri tempae." Chandani said the time spell threw the phoenix gate in it and it became lost in time. "Now you can't get it either from past or present," Chandani said. "This time thingy is getting confusing," Chandani said. The Shikon Shard of the past disappeared from him.  
"So now you're a weak little bastard, eh?" Chandani said, her eyes glowing red. "Okay, I'll be an angel and not kill you, it's not in my nature to kill," She froze everyone around her in place, orbed as fast as she could to Inuyasha and co. Grabbed them all and orbed them back.  
"Okay this is Naraku, go get that vengeance you want and kill him." Chandani said. She unfroze them. "Okay Sesshomaru, what do you want," she asked standing in front of him, while Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kirara were fighting him. Oberon appeared. Green smoke surrounded him and then shot threw Naraku she became nothing but bones and ashes that disappeared.  
"Chandani this is an outrage! Even though you had demon blood we raised you after your parents died, and this is what you do? You saved a half demon, helped another half demon, and stopped an attack of a full demon! We told you to never show your demon side and you did! You are banished from Avalon permanently, we will create something so that even though you defeated the murderer the murder will still happen and." he froze everyone in place "We know that Sesshomaru is starting to like you if that bond grows your angel powers will be stripped," he disappeared and everyone unfroze. 


	8. chapter eight

"I think I'll be going now," Chandani said and disappeared. She appeared at that well and back to her new home.  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi." Chandani said.  
"What's wrong, Chandani," she asked.  
"Hey new sis!" Souta said.  
"What time is it?" Chandani asked.  
"It's seven thirty, if you get ready quickly, you can go to school," Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
"I'll go get ready real quick then," Chandani said ran up the stairs. She took one of Kagome's uniforms and put them on. She ran down the stairs and went outside and made her way to school. She got to the front of school and saw some people making their way to class.  
"Hello, I'm a new student to this class," Chandani said.  
"Stand up and introduce yourself and then you may sit in that empty seat for now," the teacher said.  
"I'm Chandani, came from India, adopted by Higurashi's and that's about it," she said and sat down.  
"Does that mean you live with Kagome?" Hojo asked.  
"Kagome my step sister," Chandani said.  
"I have some things for her could you give them to her please?" Hojo asked.  
"Not a problem," Chandani said.  
"Hey, Chandani, so you're living with the Higurashi's?" a girl said.  
"Yeah," Chandani said.  
"Is she okay?" one of the girls asked.  
"Sick at home," Chandani said.  
"Will she be back at school soon?" asked another girl.  
"No, I don't know," Chandani said making her way to the cafeteria. She sat at a table alone and ate. Then another girl asked her to sit with them, she sat with them.  
"So Chandani, where are you from?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"The jewel.it's almost complete," Kagome said.  
"So is Naraku defeated?" Sango asked.  
"Let's see," Miroku said, "air rip!" nothing happened.  
"I'm free of the curse!" Miroku exclaimed happily. He grabbed onto Sango's hand and started dancing around.  
"Sesshomaru, why are you still here," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru handed a bag to Kagome. "this belongs to Chandani," he said and he walked off with Rin and Jaken.  
  
"I think I'll be going home now," Chandani said.  
"You're going to cut school on your first day?" someone asked. "You only have one class left, and that's gym,"  
"I will go to this class and then I'll leave," Chandani said.  
  
LATER ON  
  
"We have to take our clothes off?" Chandani asked to her horror.  
"Are you too good to change in front of us?" asked a bigger girl.  
"No but I'm just a bit more discreet." the big girl pushed her into a locker. Chandani's eyes turned red, her nails changed into claws.  
"You.you're a.freak!" they all ran off from her. Chandani changed quickly and went into the gym. Most of the girls avoided her. A girl came up to her.  
"What did you do, why is everyone acting like that to you?" she asked.  
"If you know that people are acting like this, why are you here talking to me?" Chandani asked, showing no emotion.  
"I'm not as small minded as those," she said.  
"Let's just see," Chandani said. "Pupils who have seen my form memories erased and time start over," Chandani said. And she was back at the locker room.  
"Are you too good to change in front of us?" asked a bigger girl.  
"No ma'am," Chandani said and quickly changed. On her back was a big blue crescent moon.  
"Yo, cool tattoo!" she said.  
"Tattoo?" Chandani asked.  
"The moon on your back," the big girl said.  
"Oh, uh it's nothing." They all went to the gym.  
"What just happened, Chandani," the same girl said.  
"Let's just see how small minded you're not," Chandani said.  
"Okay, shoot," she said.  
"My name is Chandani, I came from India, my father was a demon lord keeping other demons in control and my mom was an angel, that makes me half demon half angel," Chandani said.  
"My name is Lia and what your saying is like hard to believe," she said.  
"I'll prove it to you," Chandani said. Chandani showed Lia her normal human nails turn into demon nails and back.  
"Cool," Lia said.  
"Okay class today we will be fencing," everyone got on their shields and protective gear and then matched everyone up. 'come on keep your demon side in,' Chandani thought as she tried to unarm the next person. She did it easily.  
"You should think about trying out for the fencing team." The coach said. Class ended and Chandani orbed herself to the well. She got out and saw Sesshomaru standing there.  
"What are you doing here?" Chandani asked.  
"You're dressed like Inuyasha's wench," Sesshomaru said.  
"It's a uniform, we're required to wear it," Chandani said.  
"You're forced by pathetic humans to wear this," Chandani said.  
"Yeah, but they aren't pathetic," Chandani replied.  
"You forgot this," Sesshomaru handed her, her bag that Kaede gave her and it had her sari in it.  
"Oh and I forgot your mother's kimono, I'll just go back and get it," Chandani said.  
"Don't bother, it's a gift," Sesshomaru said. 'That made Chandani remember what Titania said, Sesshomaru liked her,'  
"Sesshomaru! Why the hell are you here!" Inuyasha said.  
"Just to give Chandani back her clothes." Sesshomaru said, "And I don't have to tell a pathetic Hanyou."  
"Excuse me, I'm a hanyou too!" Chandani said.  
"But you have no human blood," Sesshomaru said.  
"Sesshomaru! Leave us we have no business with you and you have none with us!" Inuyasha said.  
"I will go at my on will," Sesshomaru said. Walking off.  
"Wait!" Chandani said. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. "I.I'd like you to stay," Chandani said.  
"What the fuck!" Inuyasha said.  
"And why would you want me to stay?" Sesshomaru asked. 


	9. chapter nine

"Because you helped me," Chandani said. "I'll be right back, Sango, Kagome can you come please," Chandani said.  
"Sure," they said. They walked off to the springs.  
"Do you know what Titania said?" Chandani asked. "She said Sesshomaru likes me, but if him and I bond, my angel half will basically turn human," Chandani said. "What should I do,"  
"How would Titan-" Sango asked but stopped. "Xanotos!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Oh him? Titania used to visit him a lot, he's quite the schemer, let me get him," Chandani said. 'resist the urge to kill!' a voice in her head said. "On second thought, Sango, you can," Sango said. Sango hit him with the boomerang. He was knocked out.  
"Why'd you hesitate?" Sango asked.  
"I've never killed anything in my life, I'm even a vegetarian, ever since I came here, my demon instincts have been going up and I'm getting weak when using my healing powers," Chandani said.  
"So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, I think I'm staying here, so I might as well start using these demon things, at school, I almost transformed completely when some girl tried to beat me up," Chandani said.  
"Oh that's bad," Kagome said. "I know," Chandani said.  
"I think we should be heading back, don't want to leave Inuyasha with Sesshomaru too long."  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. (OOC)  
"What do you want," Inuyasha said.  
"I want a truce," Sesshomaru said.  
"You mean it?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "You know Chandani," he said.  
"You mean Kagome's new sister?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah, I want her to be my mate," Sesshomaru said. Chandani, Sango and Kagome came back.  
"I know how you feel, Kagome," Inuyasha said not noticing their presence.  
"And I, Sango, even though I-" Miroku got interrupted.  
"Are you for real, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"What's a mate?" Shippou asked.  
"It's a good thing I didn't say anything," Miroku said.  
"Miroku?" Sango asked.  
"Feh, I was only trying to relate with my brother," Inuyasha said.  
"Yes, Sango, milady?" Miroku said.  
"You don't mean that because you want to mate all girls in sight!" Sango said. Miroku just looked at her. "Okay I tell you what, we can just be good friends for now, behave and maybe then we can have a stronger relationship,"  
Chandani just stood there and watched everyone arguing. Sesshomaru did also. 


End file.
